log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rezarick
Rezarick is a Human Cleric-Accountant and a member of Black Sword Knights who serves as Isaac's adjutant (although he isn't actually the sub-guildmaster, and is instead its quartermaster). In real life, his name is , and he works as a cook. Appearance Personality Although appearing to be strict, Rezarick is actually a caring person. His personality, partnered with being a Cleric, makes him a reassuring presence during raids. Although he is a man of few words, he is earnest in his work and is attentive of other people's needs. As the guild's quartermaster, he ended up shouldering the entire guild's administrative work on his own, and is suggested to be the one keeping the guild together behind-the-scenes, much like what Nazuna is to the West Wind Brigade. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Rezarick's real name is Kenta Yamazaki, and he is in his twenties, working early shifts as a cook in a lunch shop. Despite his young age, he excels in the art of cooking, and his food is the talk of the town. As a young man with such a reputation, he's had many offers to be set up with other peoples' daughters, and turning those offers down has become part of his daily routine.http://lhrpg.com/lhz/i?id=2855 Round Table Conference arc Rezarick appears behind Isaac, both of them eating Crescent Moon's hamburgers.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 7, Crescent Moon When Isaac and members of the Black Sword Knights are going for a nighttime training session, Rezarick inquires about Marielle's and Shiroe's invitation to attend the Round Table Conference, and informs Isaac about Marielle's failed attempt to unite some of the small guilds.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 8, Villain in Glasses He accompanies Isaac to the conference and watches as the discussion unfolds.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 9, Round Table Conference When the Black Sword Knights visit the Log Horizon guild building, Rezarick accompanies them despite not being a Summoner. Ragranda Forest arc Rezarick is one of the members of Black Sword Knights sent to accompany the beginners in their summer camp. He listens to Isuzu playing her lute with the other trainers.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 12 Alongside Log Horizon members Naotsugu and Nyanta, he accompanies the dungeon group to Ragranda Forest and sets up a temporary camp for the beginners at the dungeon's entrance. He becomes a reassuring presence for the beginners who are to challenge the dungeon everyday in order to gain experience.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 3, Chapter 2 He is the only member of his guild that went to Ragranda Forest, as the others went to Sand Leaf. When the group is attacked by waves of goblins, both he and Naotsugu ponder this unusual circumstance, with Rezarick pointing out that the encounter rate shouldn't be this high. Later, after setting up camp, Nyanta talks about how he spotted around an army of over a thousand Goblins, much to the player's shock. After Nyanta mentions that he couldn't contact Marielle or Shouryuu, Rezarick attempts contacting the Black Sword Knights members at the beach to no avail. Once Nyanta finishes his assessment of the opposing group, Minori and her group speak up, having heard the conversation. Serara and Isuzu contact the members of the Crescent Moon Alliance that were at the beach to learn of their situation. Shortly after, the entire Ragranda group gather in the tent to discuss their strategy. They learn from the description from one of the Crescent Moon Alliance members that there were "blue goblins" overrunning the beach. Although Rezarick asks if it was a coincidence, all three veterans are aware that it was most likely not one. He is present when the two groups meet back up,Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 4, Chapter 1 and attempts to dissuade Minori's party from going to save Choushi. When they do so anyways, he is part of the four-man group that goes to assist them.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 16, The Return of the Goblin King,Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 4, Chapter 2 Libra Festival arc Rezarick is present by Isaac's side, and he and Misa are seen bowing to each other in respect.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 5, Chapter 3 Route43 arc As Isaac's adjutant, he accompanies the guild master to one of several meetings with Shiroe about the plan to have the Black Sword Knights help train the Eastal knights in order to strengthen their relationship. After Isaac takes credit for doing the work that Rezarick did, he takes a sort-of revenge by calling Isaac "Isaac-kun," which the guild master detests.Log Horizon light novels: Volume 8, Chapter 1''Log Horizon 2'' anime, episode 16: Midday Vampire Homesteading the Noosphere arc Rezarick travels with the rest of the Black Swords to Maihama as part of the Round Table's agreement with Eastal to train the Glass Greaves, Maihama's knight order. After Isaac was sent to sit off to the side bor being too rough with the Lander knights, Iselus begins bothering him. Rezarick joins them, teaching Iselus to call Isaac "Isaac-kun" ("Young Isaac" in Yen Press' translation), and laughs at Isaac's annoyance before returning to the training knights with Iselus. Later, the three go into town together. Rezarick serves as Iselus' chaperone, accompanying him when he takes an interest in swords. When Isaac chides him for letting Iselus inspect a decorative, impractical sword, Rezarick replies that Isaac is a better judge of them. Shortly after, Charasin joins them; in response to Isaac's "what are you Iselus, a kid?", both quickly retort that yes, Iselus is in fact a child. Rezarick is present for Iselus' birthday banquet; when the Westelande assassins reveal themselves, Isaac tells him to hold them off as he takes Iselus to safety. Once Isaac dealt with the assassins that pursued him, Rezarick and Charasin arrive, with Rezarick offering to heal his debuffs. Other Media Honey Moon Logs During the Round Table Conference, Rezarick is seen trying to calm Isaac down after Shiroe reveals that he had bought the Guild Meeting Hall. Log Horizon SNG Rezarick is a recruitable character in Log Horizon: New Adventure Land. Equipment Rezarick runs an Armor Cleric build, equipping a round shield and mace in battle. His full profile will be featured in Volume 12. Trivia *Rezarick shares a voice actor with Lord Darte, HighlandSky, and Ragoumaru. *In a tweet made by Elissa, Rezarick supposedly worked in a morgue before the Catastrophe. When his official profile came out in the Log Horizon Database, however, it had changed to being a cook. References Navigation Category:Black Sword Knights members